godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla
NOTE: THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Project 2014 ''-'' Godzilla vs. Koopzilla is a professional fan-film. It is a crossover of the Godzilla franchise and the Super Mario Bros franchise made with sprite animation. It was created by King Asylus and was released on Youtube on November 3rd, 2014. This film is a remake of the Super Mario Bros. Super Show episode: "Mario meets Koopzilla". Plot The movie starts with Godzilla on yet another rampage in Tokyo, taking out his anger and hatred upon the humans of the city. The military tries to stop him, but it does nothing to stop the creature. Godzilla then prepares his atomic breath to fire at the soldiers, and the camera cuts to black. Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle, Bowser's minions, Jeff and Hal report to Bowser after being summoned by him. Bowser tells the duo to spy on the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom to find out what they are up to. He also tells them to get Steve the Pirhana Plant to help them as he can help the duo get closer to them. With that, Jeff and Hal make their way to the Mushroom Kingdom, promising they won't fail this important mission. Next, we see Mario at his house admiring the nice day, and he tries to wake Luigi up, but Luigi continues to sleep. Annoyed, Mario jumps on Luigi's belly, scaring him awake. Mario tells Luigi that he has an idea that he, Luigi and Peach visit Professor E. Gadd in the Mushroom City. He has heard E. Gadd is preparing a secret weapon to end Bowser's reign of terror once and for all, but Luigi immediately goes back to bed while Mario's is talking. Annoyed, Mario tells Luigi if he keeps sleeping, Peach won't invite them for lunch and he'll never be able to eat his favorite pasta dish: cannelloni. With that, Luigi immediately wakes up, grabs Mario and runs off to Peach's castle. They arrive at Peach's castle, where the princess is there to greet Mario and Luigi. Mario then begins to tell Princess Peach his idea, while Luigi if they're still going to have breakfast. While this is going on, Jeff and Hal are walking to Bowser's castle, with Hal wondering how they are going to do this as they have "failed every mission Bowser game them so far in one way or another. Jeff reassures Hal that they'll be fine, but Hal retorts that he doesn't care about Bowser or his plan and complains that they have to bring Steve with them. Steve shows up from a pipe behind them and shouts his famous phrase, "HI GUYS!", making Hal jump. Hal and Jeff tell Steve that they need his help to get closer to the Mario Bros. and the princess so they can find out what they are planning. Steve becomes extremely happy that the duo need his help and tells them to follow him in his pipe. Then, the trio of Bowser's minions spied on Princess Peach's castle and they figured she, Mario and Luigi are about to visit Professor E. Gadd and see the secret weapon he made in order to ruin Bowser's reign of terror.afterwards, the trio returned to Bowser's castle and told him about Mario's plan. Bowser angered greatly about what he heard and quickly ordered his minions to destroy the weapon and kidnap Princess Peach. After the three went away, Bowser fired a giant fire beam in a huge tantrum, but eventually he calmed down. Meanwhile, the Mario Bros., Yoshi, Toad, and Princess Peach eventually enter Mushroom City, where Mario stops Wario and Waluigi from stealing gold and jewelery at a store. While they are walking, Princess Peach explains that the secret weapon is called, ''"Super Sushi". ''It has the ability to make anyone who eats it grow to giant monster size, with not even a Mega Mushroom being comparable to it. Mario exclaims that it also goes great with spaghetti sauce, and fantasizes about eating it, despite what it would do to him, much to Luigi's annoyance. While this is going on, the peaceful scenery is instantly ended when a giant blue beam of light blows up several buildings. The gang is surprised to see all the Mushroom City citizens fleeing in panic and fear, with a Toad exclaiming, "It's a monster. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" They then see a large shadow loom out from the dust and reveal its true form. It turns out to be Godzilla, who lets out a loud, furious roar. Spotting the gang, Godzilla chases the gang, attempting to crush them. He almost succeeds in squashing Peach until Mario saves her in the nick of time. They hide behind the remains of a building, where Godzilla walks past them. But, not before roaring and blasting a building with his atomic breath, before going off to wreak havoc on the city some more. Peach explains to the Mario Bros, Yoshi and Toad, that this monster was indeed Godzilla. She says she heard stories about him in the castle and that he was a dinosaur that was mutated by the atomic weapons tetsting in 1954. Mario suggests that they go to Professor E. Gadd's lab and get the Super Sushi so he can fight Godzilla. ''To be continued... Cast * KingAsylus91 as Bowser, Luigi, Hal, Jeff, Steve, Lakitu, Professor E. Gadd * Hurricane360 as Mario * MissLink8908 as Blue Toad, Princess Peach Archive Voice Clips * Atsushi Masaki as Kamek * Charles Mintret as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi * George Lucas/Ben Burtt as R.O.B. (vocal effects) * Harvey Atkin as Bowser (voice clips from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) * Jen Taylor as Blue Toad * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi, Professor E. Gadd * Kenny James as Bowser * Nicole Mills as Princess Peach * Scott Burns as Bowser Sequels and Remakes. After this film, KingAsylus91 confirmed two remakes and a reboot, with one of the remakes starting a trilogy and with the reboot having a sequel. Sequel * ''Godzilla vs. Koopzilla II: Invasion of Reptilens': ''A sequel to the original film "Project 2014 - Godzilla vs. Koopzilla, where Reptilens are the alien race have invaded Mushroom city, Most of Reptilens looks like crocodiles, snakes, Gila monsters, and some of reptile species. Their goal is to rule the galaxy and they wants to destroy the mankind with their ancient monsters, King Ghidorah and Bagan. And in this sequel, Godzilla becomes a hero and helps Koopzilla defeat both King Ghidorah and Bagan. Remake 1 * '''Shin Godzilla vs. Koopzilla: A remade version of this film with the same story and characters but with the new 2016 ShinGoji design as Godzilla's main look in the film. Asylus stated the winner is yet to be planned. Set to be released in 2026. Remake trilogy * Godzilla vs. Koopzilla: Resurgence:' '''A remake to the original story but with the Heisei Godzilla for the main look of Godzilla. Asylus stated this will be considered the more official and canon version of the first film. Set to be released in 2019. * 'Godzilla vs. Koopzilla: Age of Destoroyah: A sequel to Godzilla vs Koopzilla: Resurgence where Godzilla and Koopzilla stop Destoroyah from taking over Godzilla's dimension. * ''Godzilla vs. Koopzilla: Infinite War'': A finale where a war between kaiju and humanity erupts. In this film Godzilla and Koopzilla are set to battle SpaceGodzilla and Dark Bowser. Reboot * ''Koopzilla vs'. '''Godzilla:' '''An alternative story for this film. In this version, Godzilla is an Anti-Hero in his design and the personality of Legendary Pictures' ''Godzilla, as he is restoring the balance of nature in Mario's universe from Bowser, his minions and son, who got their hands on the Super Sushi and are now using it to rule the world. Set to be released after Resurgence. * ''Koopzilla vs. Godzilla: Invasion of M.U.T.O.s''': A sequel to the reboot where the MUTOs try to take over both Godzilla's and Koopzilla's worlds'. Music Additional Music Additional music used in ''Godzilla vs. Koopzilla. Trivia * Jeff, Hal, and Steve are actually characters that first appeared and made famous in the flash animation series, Bowser's Kingdom. * As a remake of "Mario meets Koopzilla", several jokes, expressions and even sound-effects were reused from the original episode. * in the remake of the film, "Koopzilla vs. Godzilla", the film does share the same timeline of the original 1954 Godzilla film, having a "second Godzilla". However, the original version of the film stated that Godzilla was the same from 1954 throughout the all the years until this film. * if you look closely at the fight zone of Koopzilla and Godzilla, you can see Mothra formed by clouds. References Category:Kaiju Films Category:YouTube Category:Films Category:Crossovers